Ron's addiction
by Rory-Dasiny


@@@@@ Title: Addiction, 1/? Author: Rory_Dasiny Fandom: HP/BTVS Pairing: RW/?? Summary: I felt like I was floating, my body desired him, his touch, and his fangs in my neck ... it felt like an addiction. Feedback: Rory_Dasiny@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters or the one BtVS character. I have no official agreement with the owner's. I make no profit from this work. It is strictly for entertainment purposes. Warnings: Notes: @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
Addiction Part One @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
Ron's POV . @@@@@  
  
It had been a quiet night, so that's why I had returned to the new meeting place. I was helping my watcher Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione research. Doing research was boring since I usually was outside slaying vampires and other creatures of the night.  
  
I looked around and noticed that the rest of my friends seemed to have the same opinion. Except for our resident blood drinker, he was not even pretending to help. He was sprawled over the couch, boots up on the coffee table, flicking ash from his cigarette onto the floor. I wonder why on earth Albus brought a Vampire into our small group. I mean sure he says's he's harmless, but I don't trust him.  
  
Hermione stopped her research, carefully looked at me, came over and put a hand on my shoulder squeezing it gently. I looked up into her clear brown eyes, a delicate frown between her brows. I know what she was thinking; she was worried about me, like she usually is. She is such a mother hen, but I love her for it. "Are you okay Ron."  
  
"I'm fine Herm, just a bit tired, long days full of Slayer work, you know how it is."  
  
"Ron just because you're in the slaying business again doesn't mean you can overdo di ti in the slaying of demons you know."  
  
Harry's strident voice broke in as he wandered over waving a dusty book in one hand. "Just because the apocalypse is coming, and might I be the one to say that 3 times in one month is just way too many and where does it say we have to kill ourselves by reading every book in here. "  
  
Snape looked un-amused at Harry, before handing him another stack of books. "Snape, I know you're a hateful person, but give me a break."  
  
The vampire glanced up from looking at his porn long enough to snort at Harry.  
  
"Stop ya whining four eyes, besides isn't this research supposed to help your white Knight, your slayer."  
  
Harry looked ashamed for a moment; I think he realized that he was researching so we will know what will attack me next and I can survive it.  
  
"I doubt that there will be another apocalypse in the next few months but there is no harm in being sure."  
  
Now, I was bored as heck and just shrugged, sweeping the books into a pile as I quickly stacked them in front of Hermione before glancing at the clock. "Well my shifts over and I've got to patrol, anyone else coming.Harry?"  
  
Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead realizing that he wasn't going to win this one. "I suppose there's only a couple of things that have to be done, but I still need Hermione. Harry needs to talk to his new father Remus. Sirius needs to run an errand for Albus."  
  
"You mean that the only one that can accompany me is the blood breath," I say this while making disgusted faces by just the thought of the vampire accompany me. I looked up hoping against hope that the vampire wouldn't be interested to patrol with me. I mean he's a vampire and I'm a resurrected slayer.  
  
"Yes of course Watcher greased hair, I'll look after your slayer."  
  
"How many times must I ask you not to call me that. Ron if you're going to patrol, I suggest being with somebody than nobody." I think that the only reason that Snape can't stand the vampire is because of the nicknames.  
  
My vampire smirked at us from the couch as I reluctantly agreed taking the jibes and smiles from my friends with good grace.  
  
"Fine, let's go blood breath."  
  
"Right," my vampire smiled at me before pushing me out the door. I waved goodbye to the others my glance sliding over the vampire. I sighed as we headed off to patrol, I was acutely aware of the graceful creature of the night that prowled slightly in front of me.  
  
"You know slayer, you had been acting odd ever since that Granger bird resurrected you." I was a little worried by what he told me, did he know how I felt. Did he know that I was tired of living and that I felt as if I were in hell?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Right Ron, I'm not as stupid as your friends, I know something is wrong and that it's eating you from the inside. If you wouldn't tell me what's wrong you might end up dead, pet." *Did he just called me pet? * I wildly thought to myself.  
  
I swallowed heavily tasting the bitter lie in my mouth; I was about try and talk my way out of it when we were ambushed. From the darkness around us vampires appeared and my Vampire cocked his head as the leader stalked closer to me.  
  
"What a find, the Slayer and the slayer's pet vamp."  
  
"Hey who you calling pet vamp."  
  
I felt my vampire moved closer to me, I was keeping my eyes on the group, there were five vampires and there were two of us, but were strong we can make it.  
  
"No, I'm not his property, he's my property," my vampire's voice was deceptively soft but I could hear the steel in his tone. "He's mine"  
  
The lead vamp's dark eyes widened as he glanced nervously at me, I tried not to look as shocked as I felt. What did my vampire say that for and why did fangy there look like I had moved from dinner to desert. He motioned for his minions to take me, my heart pounded in my chest as I clutched harder at my stake.  
  
I struck out and the first to reach me turned to dust before my eyes. My vampire launched himself at the others knocking two of them down and staking one that grabbed me by the neck. I felt the hand that had gripped me painfully disintegrate and looked wildly around.  
  
My vampire had been tackled by one of the two vamps he had knocked over and was now trading blows furiously. Cold hands gripped my shoulders and I was pulled back against a hard body. I didn't knew what came over me, but I was barely struggling against my captor, my breath coming in hard gasps as his grip changed, one arm pinned me to him the other roughly grabbed my hair.  
  
My eyes watered as my head was wrenched to the side, I shuddered as a rough tongue licked up my neck to my ear. I didn't know why I wasn't fighting back, but some small part of me wanted this, I wanted the end.  
  
I soon felt the needle sharp teeth pierced my skin, I could feel the blood being sucked out of my body but before I could scream I was knocked from my feet. I landed on my stomach and I felt the vamp on top of me turn to dust as my vampire staked him from behind. I lay panting in the dust as Spike reached down and rolled me over.  
  
Taking his hand I raised unsteadily to my feet, I needed no coaxing to lean against his hard body, resting my head on his shoulder. *Mmmm, even though he's taller than me, he is just right for me .*  
  
My vampire was busy checking my wound; I could feel the blood running down my neck. I felt my vampire's game face emerge, his body trembling as he fought against the call of my blood and the demon in himself. "What were you thinking slayer? Why did you let that vampire bite you? Are you out of your bloody mind? Do you even have any idea of what a vampire bite can do to you?"  
  
I, of course, didn't register his words; I was just interested in his body language to even care about what he was telling me. My vampire went to push me away but I hung on, I was feeling light headed but I was desperate for the contact with the undead body.  
  
"What? Aren't you hungry?" I teased him, knowing perfectly well that my blood was driving his demon insane with hunger.  
  
"Dammit Slayer let me go, your playing' with fire here."  
  
"I know, but you can't hurt me and there's good slayer blood that's going to waste here."  
  
I threaded my hand through his platinum hair, so much softer in reality than it looked, pulling his face closer to my neck. My vampire resisted, twisting his head to gaze at me, it was my turn to tremble as I looked into his amber eyes.  
  
Whatever he saw there made him relax and he bent his head to my neck licking up the spilled blood. Pulling open my shirt where the flow had dripped down on to my chest. Fire rushed to my groin as I watched him suckle the blood from nipple, my breathing hitched as he looked up and fiery amber eyes bored into mine.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt the kitten licks travel back up my skin toward the puncture marks on my neck. My vampire lapped up rest of the still flowing blood, pulling me to him, I could feel how hard he was, hell he could feel how hard I was. Gently he tongued over the twin marks before slipping his own fangs into the wound.  
  
I sighed in contentment as I felt him draw a mouthful of my blood, my body rubbing against his. I felt him relax as there was no complaint from his curse, he took another mouthful and I moaned, tightening my arms around him.  
  
"Oh god so good . so good!"  
  
I felt like I was floating, my body desired him, his touch, and his fangs in my neck, his manhood hard against my hip. I felt his hand on me, stroking me through the rough denim of my jeans as he took more of my lifeblood. I jerked against him; slowly he lifted his fangs from my neck, licking the wound until it closed. His voice was so soft but I could feel the words burning into my soul.  
  
"Your mine, Luv."  
  
I shuddered and came, the warm wetness seeping through my jeans. I bowed my head and rested it on his shoulder my arms falling limply to my sides. I felt good but incredibly light headed from the blood loss; I think I would have fallen if my vampire hadn't held me up. I could feel him so hard against me as I tentatively rubbed my hand over his erection. He moaned softly in my ear, my heart jumped and I struggled to undo his jeans.  
  
He snorted, and then gasped as I finally exposed him to the cool night air. I shook as I wrapped my hand around his cock, it was so hard, pre-cum leaked from the tip. I swiped my thumb over it before gently moving his foreskin back. My vampire thrust into my hand, I could hear him panting, and his body so tense I could tell it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Ummm . Slayer . that's so good, yeah just like that."  
  
I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled him closer, loving the feel of his hips thrusting under my hand. His face had melted back to his human visage, sky blue eyes full of lust, his breath coming hard and fast through his pouty lips, he looked edible.  
  
I leant my head forward and captured those lips in a deep kiss, my tongue probing in time with my hands sure movement. I felt him shudder the moment that he came, his body went from incredibly tense to achingly still to boneless.  
  
I lifted my head to watch him, unguarded for just a few seconds. In a few moments I saw more in those blue depths than I had seen in all the time I'd known him. I felt a quiet ache where he had taken my blood that seemed to permeate my entire being.  
  
We broke apart reluctantly; I had the strangest desire to just be close to my vampire, it felt like an addiction. I smiled when after he had cleaned us up he lifted my arm and ducked under it, throwing his arm around my waist. It was just as well as I was feeling a bit unsteady on my feet; cautiously we made our way back to Hogwarts.  
  
After giving the edited version of what happened I was happy to let my watcher Snape fuss over me, giving me orange juice and cookies, making me lie down till I felt better. My vampire was quiet sitting on the counter reading a paper where I could watch him from the corner of my eye.  
  
"Well Ron, it appears you were quite lucky this time. You don't appear to have lost too much blood, but I want you to take it easy for a while. You should be right to go to class tomorrow but try not to do any heavy lifting."  
  
"Its cool Snape, I can catch up on my homework tomorrow" "Maybe you should have the vampire take you to your room, you really should get some sleep."  
  
My vampire all but leapt off the counter. "Well c'mon slayer, get your arse into gear, the sooner I get you to your room the sooner I can go out and have some fun."  
  
"Hey, wounded Slayer here, have a little sympathy"  
  
My vampire arched an eyebrow at me and I hid a smile at Snape infuriated expression. Slowly getting up, I followed the blonde out of the secret meeting place. It was a quiet walk. I was unsure of what to say and my vampire seemed un- inclined to voice any opinion. Too soon we reached my room, my vampire helped me. He turned to walk away and my heart lurched, I reached out and grasped his hand, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me?" I didn't know why I had asked this, but I had this strange need that I couldn't control. The good thing is that I have my own room just because I'm a prefect.  
  
I saw the little shiver tumble though him, then his fingers were gently disentangling from mine. There was an air of sadness around him as he shook his head silently; he lifted his head and his eyes held mine. I felt weakness overcoming me and then I was falling and he was there, holding me, cradling me in his arms. I nuzzled into his neck; happy at last, here was where I longed to be.  
  
His scent surrounded me, I felt him removing my clothes and placing me in my bed. My head felt dazed and my eyes too heavy to stay open a moment longer, I heard him whisper or was that a memory as I fell headlong into dreamless sleep.  
  
@@@@@  
  
TBC  
  
@@@@@ 


End file.
